I had Just Gotten out of the Taxi
by Magpie89
Summary: Bella goes to visit her mom in Arizona. When she gets back she sees somthing she never wanted to see. EmXB
1. Suprise!

**I had just gotten out of the taxi.** I looked up from the Cullen's driveway and smiled. I just got back from Arizona and was going to surprise Edward because I wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow.

I walked up to the doorstep and unlocked the door with the key Esme gave me two months ago because I was always at their house that it was like I lived there.

I walked in and called out "Edward?"

No response

I looked around the house without finding anyone. All of a sudden I heard very loud music coming from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs slowly wondering what it could possibly be. It was most likely Emmett and Rose getting it on in their room.

I got upstairs and walked past Emmett and Rose's room. Maybe it was Alice and Jazz?

I walked by their room too, it was quite and no one was in it.

And then I realized where it was coming from… Edwards room.

"Oh Rose!" I heard someone yell. But it wasn't Emmett's voice. It was Edwards!

I opened the door quietly and saw Rose and Edward in a very disgusting position. They didn't notice me so I closed the door again and ran down the stairs with tears streaming down my face.

I flung my self on the couch in the living room and once I was calmed down enough to talk, I pulled out my cell phone and pushed down the number four. Which was Emmett's speed dial number.

"Hello, Bella?" he asked.

I sobbed loudly into the phone.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Can you please come home as soon as possible?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, thank you" I said and hung up.

About three minutes later the front door burst open and four vampires walked in.

"Bella what's wrong" Alice asked

"Shhhh! Be quite and listen." I said pointing upstairs.

They were all quite for a moment and listened to the sound coming from upstairs I knew only they could hear.

"What the?!" Emmett yelled

They all ran upstairs and I walked slowly behind them.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Emmett standing in front of Edwards room yelling at vampire speed, which I couldn't understand.

I walked up behind them all and stared down at my hands still crying quietly.

When Emmett finished him screaming match with Edward and Rose , he turned around and grabbed my arm roughly. "lets go." He said and ran down the stairs and into the living room. He put me down on the couch.  
He started pacing the room and suddenly he was sitting next to me, making me jump in surprise.

"sorry" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Its not your fault you have super speed" I laughed

"I don't mean about that, I mean about Edward and Rose." He said

I flinched at Edwards name. "I'm sorry about that too" He said and gathered me up in one of him famous bear hugs. I sobbed into his shoulder for at least an hour until I couldn't cry anymore.

"You ok now?" He asked "well if you call getting you heart ripped out of your chest ok, then I'm just peachy!" I said faking enthusiasm.

"Well I guess your right," He said with a smile.

I sat up and saw Edward and Rose standing in front of us. Edward was frowning and Rose had a sly smile on her face making me shiver.

"What do you want?" Emmett spat.

"We wanted to apologize" Edward said still frowning.

"Well your not forgiven" I muttered even though I know he could hear me.

"But honey, I still love you." He said extending him hand to caress my cheek.

I flinched and clung to Emmett's arm.

"Don't touch him!" Rose screeched and grabbed my arm. The next thing I knew, I had ley out a scream of pain and was aching all over.

"What the Fuck was that for?!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't want her touching my man!" She yelled back.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not your man anymore." He said.

"Fine then!" She creamed and ran out the door with Edward at her heels.

Then everything went black.


	2. More surprises!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight…sadly enough. **

I woke up in a very comfortable bed and with a really bad headache.

"Your awake" Carlisle said.

"What happened?" I asked, very confused.

"Well…" He stared "Edward and Rosalie kind of did something they shouldn't have done, and the Rosalie threw you into a fall."

All of the memories of Edward and Rose together came back to me and a single tear ran down my cheek. "BELLA!" someone yelled. And suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug

I gasped in pain and whimpered "ow".

"I'm sorry" He apologized "I'm just so glad you finally awake. You weren't looking too good earlier"

"Why do I hurt so badly?" I asked

"You have a broken wrist and a huge bruise on your back. You also hit your head pretty hard so you might want to take it easy for a few days or so." Carlisle explained.

"Oh" I said "But you'll be better soon!" Emmett said enthusiastically and very loudly.

"Emmett keep it down." I said rubbing my head. "Sorry Bella" Emmett apologized

"Ok kids, I have to get back to work" Carlisle said.

"Bye" I said "Thank you"

"No problem" He replied "And Emmett? Don't be too loud." He said before he walked out the door.

Emmett sat on the bed next to me with an arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling Bells?" He asked.

"Well, me headache is going away." I answered, "Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"In my bed room. I figured you wouldn't want to go into _his_ room anymore." He said.

"Yeah I guess you right," I said laughing lightly.

"See that's the spirit! Just laugh!" He said.

We sat there for a little while he watched me.

"Well I'm going to watch some TV" He said, "You should probably rest"

"Ok" I agreed suddenly feeling tired.

He walked out and I heard him walk heavily down the stairs.

About ten minutes after Emmett left the room there was a scratching sound coming from the window. It sounded like someone was trying to get in.

I stared at it for a few moments until it burst open. Edward walked in. I gasped.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I asked.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I came to apologize, I really do love you and I know I shouldn't have done that with Rose." He said and grabbed my face in both hands.

He bent his head slowly.

I know what was coming but didn't have time to react.

He crushed his lips to mine. (I was going to stop here, but I'm not that mean. Lol)

I realized what he was doing and let out a scream and he lifted his head slightly.

"I love you."

**Never mind! I am that mean! Sorry!**

**Review please!**

***Mags***


	3. AN I need help!

**HELP!**

**I'm not sure on what to do next!**

**Please give me your ideas! It would help a lot.**

**~Mags~**


	4. Unexpected love

**Authors Note: I may not be able to put up the next chapter very soon because I have a big project due. And I haven't even started on it because I was too busy reading fanfics. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. So I'm really sorry but it might take a while for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Even though I wish I did.**

I then heard two things simultaneously. I heard the other window in the room shatter and the door burst open. I looked at the window and saw a beautiful blonde vampire. Rosalie.

I looked at the door and saw Emmett fuming.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, or I will personally break your neck." He growled

"What in the world?!" Rosalie screeched, "I thought you loved me? Even after what we shared."

"We didn't _share_ anything." He snarled, "I just got lonely without Bella and no one else was around…" He trailed off

"So it was nothing! Just something to satisfy your needs!" she yelled.

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"Well too bad" she said and jumped out the window.

"Get out" Emmett said

"But I need Bella" he said, and then he grabbed my face and kissed me again, but this time it was more passionate.

I let out another scream. I heard Emmett snarl and all of a sudden the lips that were touching mine were gone.

I saw Emmett holding Edward against the wall. It looked like Emmett was going to kill him. And he would have, but I got up and walked over to where he was holding him.

I put a hand on Emmett's arm. "Can I say something?" I asked

"Fine" He grumbled.

"I know you want me too forgive you and I want to, but I wont because I know it's the wrong thing to do. You hurt me more then ever and I don't want to have to go through it again."

"But I would never-" I cut him off.

"That's what you said last time, and I don't want to take anymore chances." I said "If you ever come back here again I will not stop Emmett from killing you."

"Ok…." He reached out and caressed my cheek. I flinched " but I want you to know that I will always love you." He said

I took a step back; knees wobbling, and let him walk past me to the door.

"I love you" He whispered and ran out the door.

I collapsed to the floor and started sobbing.

Emmett knelled next to me and hugged me. "Shhh it's going to be ok, I'm here, don't worry." He said

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He started walking away but I called "Emmett?" He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. _Wow… his eyes are beautiful. How come I didn't notice that before? _I thought.

"Yes Bells? He asked

Well um… I-I was just wondering if m-maybe you could… you know…." I stuttered

"Lay with you?" He finished for me.

"Yeah… But you don't have to! It's just, I get nightmares." I said whispering the last part even though I knew he could still here it.

"It's fine" He said, taking off his shoes and getting in the bed next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I was startled when I felt a little shiver go up my spine when he touched me.

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I said truthfully.

"Good." He said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes and no." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well besides the obvious, my head is hurting again and so is my back."

"I could go and get you some Tylenol?"

"No, I'm too comfortable"

He laughed, "You are too weird" He chuckled.

"Am not!" I said

"Sure, that's what all the crazy people say,"

"Well I'm not crazy, you are." I said _Great comeback idiot _I thought.

"Really? Give me proof." He said

"Well I looked up the word crazy in the dictionary a couple days ago and it was really weird… It just had a picture of you next to the word." I said

"Really?!"

"No, not really, idiot." I laughed

"Well I'm sorry. I thought you were telling the truth."

"I can tell"

"Just shush and go to sleep" He said

"Fine." I huffed "But you better stay here." I said

"Always" He whispered. And kissed me on the forehead.

I nestled deeper into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

_I love him_ I thought.

**Emmett's POV! (Finally)**

I was laying next to Bella in bed when I heard a quite whimper. I looked down at Bella and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. She started to squirm in my arms and whimper louder.

"No!" She yelled, "Don't leave!"

"Bella?" I asked

"No! I need you!" she screamed louder

"Bella, I'm here, sweetie I'm here, it's ok." I whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Please don't go!"

"Bella, Its ok. Your ok." I said. I started to shake her to make her wake up.

"Bells wake up!"

She started to calm down and her eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?" She asked

"Your started screaming and I didn't know what to do. So I woke you up."

"What did I scream?"

"You kept yelling don't go and I got really scared."

I'm sorry." She said and hung her head.

"No! Don't say that! I'm just glad your ok." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Emmett." She whispered.

"Any time" I answered.

After a few moments of me hugging her I pulled away to look at her.

"I love you," I whispered.

She looked shocked for a little. _Damn Emmett, you shouldn't have blurted it out!_ I screamed to myself in my head.

"I love you too," She said

_Wait…. Did she just say she loved me too?_ I asked myself. _Oh my gosh! She did!_

And then I kissed her.

Hope you liked it! Please review!

~Mags~


End file.
